


Why is She Being Revived?!

by animecutylover (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note, One Piece
Genre: A Large Pin, An Child OC, Comedy, Gen, Half Dead Already, Killing With Death Note, Reviving, Shinigami, Shinigami King, soul, stupid people, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animecutylover
Summary: AN: Okay. I didn't really get to finish this before, and now I can't really remember the dream that well, so I'm gonna leave it like this. And if you're curious about what was supposed to happen, check the tags I put at the beginning. (Dec.21st, 2015)





	

She was being chased by the villagers, as she had stolen something again, but she lost them when she quickly entered the alleyways.

There, she found a shady person and a weird creature. The person was chuckling and talking about who to kill next, and she overheard that, and tried to escape, but stepped on a twig.

This alerted the shady person and the strange creature. The person started panicking, as they didn't get to see her face, since her hood was covering it, and the weird creature was laughing/chuckling, but a breeze soon came and blew off her hood, revealing her face to the man.

He grinned crazily, and she was wondering why he was grinning. He quickly wrote down something in a notebook, and afterwards checked the time. When he looked up, he had a frown, and horror was shown clearly on his face, and he started yelling "Why isn't she dead?!"

She was confused. Why would she be dead? And the weird creature was still laughing! What was so funny?! Then, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and after some time when she didn't show any signs of dying, the strange creature got impatient, and got out a huge pin, and used it to get her fighting soul out of her body.

~Soul Out of Body Now~

She felt light all of a sudden. When she checked herself, she saw she was transparent. In other words, she was a soul!

She started panicking. Why was she like this?! Was she dead?

She remembered what the man had said before. She really was dead! And she got even more surprised when she saw that the creature was up close now. He was still chuckling.

She was getting annoyed at his constant laughing. "What's so funny?! I'm a freaking soul that's OUT OF MY FREAKING BODY!!" She started to yell.

The creature stopped laughing for a second, and asked, "You can see me?" Quite curiously too, and a hint of surprise was in his voice.

"Of course I can!" She answered back. The creature started laughing again.

She was fuming now. What was so funny?!"

"And what the heck are you?!" She asked, quite pissed now.

He stopped laughing for a second again, and answered, "Me? I'm a shinigami. My name is Ryuk. By the way, do you have any apples?"

"Ehhhh?! You're a shinigami?!" She asked, surprised. Unbelievable. The strange creature was a Shinigami of all things!

She looked into the bag that she had stolen with the goods, and checked to see if there were any apples for the shinigami. While she was checking her bag, a woman in gothic-like clothing, carrying an gothic-like umbrella, came out of a portal that had appeared on one of the walls of the alleyway.

"What are you doing here, Perona?" Ryuk asked the woman named Perona.

"The Shinigami King asked me to revive that girl. I don't know why though." She answered.

While they were having this conversation, the girl had finally found some apples for Ryuk.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, as she pulled out two apples from the bag.

She looked up to see a new addition to the alleyway. "Who's that?" She asked, as she pointed to Perona.

Ryuk turned around towards the girl, and his eyes lit up when he saw the apples. He gave a joyful laugh.

When she saw that she had his attention, she threw the two apples at him. He caught it, and started to bite into one of them. "That *crunch* is *crunch* Perona." He answered.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay. I didn't really get to finish this before, and now I can't really remember the dream that well, so I'm gonna leave it like this. And if you're curious about what was supposed to happen, check the tags I put at the beginning. (Dec.21st, 2015)


End file.
